A Dream's a Wish
by Another Ole Pen Name
Summary: Here are the untold stories of the company members' dreams over the journey. Mostly just Smut, Little dwobbit/dwarfit babies! All sorts of parings and comedy! Possibly Durincest; Don't like don't read. Full Summary inside for each different dream.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Birthday Gift to Me! Hope you all enjoy it!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the story(s), everything else is to Mr. J. R. R. Tolkien

This is the story of Bilbo Baggins dream.

Prologue

Another day's adventure putting the company to rest.

**Bilbo POV~**

* * *

><p>I yawned and shook my head in attempt to shake the sleep out of it.<p>

"Oh, I must've dozed off." I said out loud and took in my surroundings. They were completely unfamiliar. I was sitting on a red velvet sofa in a spacious stone room decorated nicely with an open balcony showing off the setting skies. Where was I? The last thing I remember was laying my head down, and now... Here I am! What on earth?..

I looked down at my clothes and they were clean and new. Unlike the clothes I had been wearing for the past 12 months with the... The dwarves! Where are they!?

I bolted up off the sofa and looked around the room for a door. I had to go look and find them, but before I noticed the door, I noticed the long mirror on the wall. I walked over to it and took in my reflection.

"What...H..ow?.."

My usual golden curls were about the same length but now bits of silver ran through it. Has the stress of this journey really aged me!? Not only that.

But I was thinner too, and slightly paler than my usual small tan that had been received from this journey.

Then I took notice to my left hand. A golden ring was placed on my ring finger. A simple golden band. Where did it come from? I pulled it off and noticed a foreign writing inside. I couldn't read it. Then the ring slipped in between my fingers and rolled out to the balcony. I scurried after it. Hoping I could catch it before it fell off the edge. For some unknown reason I had this overwhelming sensation of concern for it. I managed to catch it just before it slipped through the stone column. I stood up, slipping the thing back where it belong and took in the view.

Absolutely breath taking. I was high above everything and could see the hills that rolled for miles, and grander mountains over those lands. I could see a town just below and further aways from where I stood. The setting sun in the east lit a glow of gold, orange, red, and pink. Truly remarkable. I felt another strange feeling. Something that couldn't be described vividly. To put it simply I felt like I was home.

Then I felt something move behind me causing me to spin around and look back into the room. I didn't see anything which only raised my suspicions and to further inspect I tiptoed into the room and peered around.

"I could've sworn I-"

Then I felt a tug on my pant leg nearly causing me to jump. I looked over and saw a small child. He looked no more than 12 or 13 years of age. He wore simple clothes of button up, trousers, and suspenders, and he had thick curly dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He even had hobbit ears and feet, like me. The young child held a book open up to my face and said,

"Daddy could you explain that word to me?"

The word struck me with as much ferocity of a lightning bolt. I was paralyzed in place and was unable to move my lips. What had the young boy just say? I managed to squeeze some air to my lungs and exhaled out quickly,

"I'm sorry, what?"

The boy pushed the book closer and pointed and said,

"What's this word, daddy?"

"D-daddy?"

I looked around the room and made sure the boy was really talking to me, and the realization hit me that the lad was actually speaking to me. But really, what in the world was going on here? Was this some sort of a prank those dwarves had come up with? Where were the blasted dwarves anyway?

I couldn't leave the boy hanging any longer so I took the book gently and shut it and asked,

"Where exactly am I?" In vain hope this boy could shed some light on what's going on.

The boy tilted his curly head and said,

"What do you mean, daddy?" Then a clocked dung and he continued, "Papa should be here soon I think.

I furrowed my brows. Papa? Whose papa? Then a baby wail cried in the room. I jumped, and looked around and noticed a small white baby pin pressed against the wall. I walked over with the small boy next to me and looked into the the pin. A baby sat upright in it sniffling and rubbing his eyes. He had combed sprouts of straight blonde hair out of the top of his head and he wore white footie jammies. The baby wined,

"Dada! Da..da."

I couldn't leave the baby crying so I quickly scooped him up and the baby surprisingly latched onto me and mumbled,

"Dada, Dada." Into my shoulder.

"Dada?" I asked it in a whisper.

"Should I get a bottle from one of the maid's?" Asked the little boy standing next to me. I looked around unsurely.

"Ahh.. Sure. Yes, let's go find a maid." Perhaps she can explain all this.

Then I heard baby's laughter erupt in the room behind me. I turn around and saw a pair of toddlers giggling. They were both playing with toys and decided to start fighting over the toy pony. They both had soot black hair and looked identical except one had pale blue eyes and the other had bluish gray. They both had hobbit ears, but no hobbit feet. How unusual. The little boy next to me walked over and sat with them and said,

"Could I join in?"

Something dawned on me, all these children looked similar to one another, which meant-

"Wee!"

"Haha!"

More baby laughs and screams filled the room and I looked over and saw a tub with another pair in there. They were way too young to be in that tub alone! I sat down the baby next to the other three and rushed over to the others. Two little boys sat in the tub. One had long dark brown hair and gray eyes with hobbit ears, and the other had long blonde hair with soft brown eyes. They smiled and giggled while I looked around for something to pick them up and dry them off with. I found a quilt and then went to grab them out,

"Come here you two. You shouldn't have been left alone unattended." I told them and then they both splashed and drenched me in water. I sighed and looked at the two giggling pair. They reminded me of a some one. Who?

"I'm ready for my bath, daddy!" Exclaimed a voice behind me. I shot around and saw a very dirtied little boy with orange hair under a muddied hat.

"Oh, not another." I murmured to myself and then scooped the two out of the bath and set them on the floor with a quilt wrapped around them. I needed to breathe and to process. I gripped the tub and asked,

"Okay, can one of you tell me what is going on here?"

Then my hand slipped on the sleek tub and fell to the ground. I managed to blink my eyes open only to meet with two pairs of honey brown eyes, and curly blonde hair with hobbit ears.

"Woah dad, you took a fall." One said with a wide grin, and the familiar Shire accent on his tongue.

I sat up and looked at the hobbit twins.

"Y-you two, where did you come from?"

"We were hiding, uncle Dwalin is going to be upset when he falls for our prank." Replied one of them.

"Dwalin!" I gasped excitedly at a familiar name, but wait... Uncle?

"What is this book you are reading, Morlin!?" Asked another small voice powerfully. A boy with long braided red hair and hazel eyes dressed like a small dwarf asked the little boy from earlier who had asked me what a word meant. The two looked about the same age, but now wait... Hold on.. 1,2,3,4... 10! I have-

Then a pair of doors bursted open and two what looked like teenaged boys stumbled in laughing. One had long ash brown hair that was braided with pale blue eyes and the other had long blonde hair with dark brown eyes. Not a moment after them a familiar face finally stumbled in.

"Kili!"

Except he was a little older. His beard was fuller and longer, and he had a streak of gray running through his long locks. He slammed the doors loudly and spun around and smiled at me and said,

"Afternoon mother dearest, you look overwhelmed as usual."

I wanted to say something but one of the older boys said,

"Uncle Kili, uncle Fili will find us surely in here."

"It's alright Madoc, we can take him."

"Uncle Kee!" Exclaimed excitedly the two naked boys wrapped in a quilt crawling over to him. The other little ones all started to laugh and get excited and I felt completely out of my wits.

Please, please no more.

Then the doors busted open again to reveal an older Fili with a wooden sword and he started to swing around and battle the group.

"Please.. Can somebody explain to me what is going on!?" I exclaimed over the madness.

"Everyone!" Exclaimed a bold familiar voice. It was Thorin! Standing in the doorway with two little ones on his shoulder. Both little hobbits. One with orange hair and the other blonde; both with gray eyes.

The room had hushed at Thorins arrival and he spoke,

"It is getting late. All of you head off for supper." Fili and Kili dropped their weapons and Fili walked over to Thorin and said,

"Come on you little ones, papa and daddy need some alone time."

The two on Thorin's shoulders jumped off to Fili and I felt heat rise to my face.

Alone time?..

"Come on all of ya!" Exclaimed Kili scooping up the little naked babies, and the smaller baby from earlier that was resting in the pin, and he stood at the doorway and counted and said as each passed by.

"Fosco and Thosco, Milo and Moro, Hamson and Hobson, Kilond, Calond, and Gimond. You need a bath. Morlin and Dorlin. Marroc and Madoc, and lastly baby Tayt!" At that I counted 14! He turned and looked at me with an all too knowingly grin and said, "You two keep it down, won't ya?" And he laughed before leaving with shutting the doors.

The room was finally still for me to process everything. However that moment's of peace was over because Thorin spun me around into his arms and whispered,

"I've missed you, I hope the children haven't caused too much stress."

I forced myself to speak, to try to do something!

"No," I exhaled, "They've all really been... A wonder today, Thorin-."

"That is good, so..." Thorin cut off and trailed and his hands slid over my chest causing my heart to leap into my throat. Was this really happening? Was this!?

"Tayt will be four soon, and I can no longer wait for another."

Before I knew it Thorin had pushed me onto the red velvet sofa and climbed on top of me. He straddled me and bent down into the most passionate kiss of my life. It was exactly had they would say it feels. I could see the stars, and feel the world spinning. We kissed for what felt like only moments before he sat up and in a blink of an eye he had removed his entire top half of clothing. Wearing nothing and exposing his muscular broad chest. My breathing accelerated quickly and loudly. I wanted nothing more but to feel his skin on mine.

What on earth am I feeling!?

My heart pumped loud in my chest. Thorin took both my wrists in one hand and that's when I noticed had a matching gold band on his ring finger like me, and pinned them above my head leaning in on me so I could feel his hard erection on my stomach. He whispered huskily,

"I've waited too long."

He kissed on my neck and up to my jawline causing small moans to slip from lips and making me writher against his erection and my erection rub against him.

"Th-Thorin.." I moaned.

"Now Burglar," he whispered his hands traveling down to the seam of my pants. "Will you rob me of my seed once more?" He asked and I felt his hand go down into my pants and grip at the base of my erection. I gasped and moaned,

"Thorin!.."

His fingers started to slowly tug, tracing the tip sending waves of pleasure through my spine.

"Thorin, please.." I begged. He pumped faster and tighter with each pump and I started to thrust into his hand and called out his name as he grunted dirty things in my ear. Finally I came to my climax,

"Thorin- Aagh!" I exclaimed and came between us and in his hand. He licked his fingers thoroughly sucking them clean off with a soft pop and he said sitting up,

"Now that you have came, it's time to repay the debt."

Before I knew it Thorin had removed my trousers and lifted me into his lap. I felt his erection pressing through his pants. The thought of Thorin being inside me sent chills of pleasure all over me.

"Beg Bilbo," he ordered.

"Wh-what?"

"Beg!"

"P-Please Thorin, please!"

I found myself rubbing myself onto him, begging him.

"Please... Thor..in."

"I will please you greatly." Informed Thorin before he removed his pants, lifting me up, and then finally shieved his hard, and long erection deep inside me.

"THORIN!"

* * *

><p>I sprung awake in my sleeping bag gasping and panting. I exhaled deeply and groaned slightly. It was all just a dream. I ran a hand through my sweat drenched hair and lowly sighed. I moved and felt a wet substance in my blankets and I sighed miserably. I can't believe what I had just dreamnt about with Thorin. How could I dream about something so raunchy and vulgar? I'd have to handle this mess right away and pray no one ever finds out.<p>

"Bilbo?" Asked a voice behind me.

My head bolted around and met eyes with none other than Thorin himself,

"You alright?" He asked.

I quickly stammered,

"Y-yes, I'm q-quite fine Thorin. J-just had a-a scary dream."

"I thought as much, rest well Burglar, we head out early in the morning."

"R-right."

Then he left and I fell back exhaustedly onto my pillows. I have had a long day with another one ahead of me. I am just going to relax for once and savior that cursed dream for as long as I can.

A small smile spread across my lips though thinking over the events of that dream once more. All of those children... And Thorin... That feeling of home... They have said dreams are wishes in disguise that your heart makes. I giggled lightly, my heart is truly perverted.

_**The End. **_

_**Thanks for reading! I absolutely loved little dwarfits babies! I just might write more about Bilbo's and Thorin's family, or maybe tell you guys about Thorin's dream, and Maybe even the other dwarves' dreams. Whatever you guys want. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, and everything! Here's another one.

This is the story of Thorin's dream. (Similar to Bilbo's; Duh! More smutty)

**Prologue: **Another day's of travel putting the company to rest.

**Thorin POV~**

* * *

><p>I awoken with a stiff back as usual. I sat up and massaged my eyelids with my fingers, and stretched my muscles for the day ahead of me.<p>

When I massaged the sleep out of my eyes I looked around and took noticed that I was sitting next to a tree, on top of grass, surrounded by forest with drapes of sunlight peering through the cracks from the canopy of leaves. This place was not where I had rested the night before... Was it? My memory was hazy, with only a few blurred moments of a starry sky, a crackling fire, and a hobbit curled up-

My memory was starting to come back, I remembered that the hobbit's name was Bilbo, and he slept curled up next to my nephews. Fili and Kili, but where were they now? Where was I?

I got to my legs and looked around the empty forest.

"Kili! Fili!?" I yelled for my nephews.

There was no response. Were they fine? Where would they be at? How did I get here? Too many questions streamed through my mind and none of this was making any sense, and none of this seems natural.

I reached for my sword for safety measures, but only gripped air. I looked over my shoulder to see my sword was gone, along with my coat as well. I padded myself down, checking for my knives, throwing knives, throwing ax, anything, and then I felt something in my pocket. I fished it out and pulled out a golden band. Where had it come from? I picked it up to my eyes and inspected it closer, and saw engraved in Khuzdul inside,

"Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours."

Why would this be in my pocket? The longer I looked at it, the more the curiosity grew on me until my hand brought the ring to my ring finger and slid it on. It fit perfectly, and oddly enough, I felt like it belonged there.

A twig snapped behind me and I spun around prepared for anything. Meters away I saw leaves falling down from a tree. I silently stepped over to the area and looked up. It was empty of any being.

"Rawrrrrg!"

I jumped and spun around at the loud cry and met eyes with only a mere dwarfling..? He held his small hands up curved like bear claws, and his nose scrunched up to show off his small teeth. He had long red hair, with his bangs braided back, and warm hazel eyes. After his roar he grinned proudly and pointed his finger at me and said in a small powerful voice,

"I got you, father!"

My head tilted as soon as the word reached me. Father? No, I wasn't a father to anyone. He must have me mistaken for someone of his own kin.

"Little one," I started to ask him some questions but I saw his keen eyes narrow, and he grabbed my comparably large hand and pulled.

"Come papa, they're going to find us!"

"Find us, whose going to find us?" I asked confusedly, letting him guide me wherever. He didn't answer. He was too preoccupied with running and searching for a good hiding place. The young dwarfling, even though he did look rather young, showed promising signs of leadership skills.

We hid behind a tree and went silent. He tugged on my sleeve to get my attention and when he did he pointed toward the sky and mouthed the word,

"Up."

I nodded, understanding, and picked up the little one and took notice to his overly large boots. Quite humongous for a dwarf child.

He reached for a tree branch and latched onto it, and swung himself up. In seconds, he was gone.

I blinked, what was I to do? Then I heard laughter from up ahead, and looked around the tree and saw another little one. Except this one was not a dwarf, he was a hobbit like Bilbo. He wore a blue button up with suspenders. He had coal black, curly hair like hobbits have tucked behind his pointed ears, and was barefooted. He carried a tiny satchel which bounced in his steps.

He cupped his mouth with his hands and hollered,

"Papa! Papa, where are you?"

I had the urge to step out and tell the him I was here, when I remembered, I wasn't his "papa", was I?

I watched as the little one crept further and then,

"Whah!"

"Broo!"

Two more little hobbits jumped out of hiding behind the roots of trees and ambushed the other. They looked just a little younger. They both were undoubtedly hobbits, and looked like twins hadn't it been for one having ginger hair, and the other dirty blonde. They tackled the other to the ground and rolled around playfully fighting. I couldn't help but smile, they reminded me of Fili and Kili when they were young.

Speaking of which, where were those two, and the other members of the company? They have to be around. I stepped out from behind the tree, and started to head over to the three little ones.

"You three," I called out but they didn't hear me over their laughs. "Could one of you tell me what this place is?"'

I saw the one with black hair look up at me and smile excitedly,

"Father!" He gasped and the other two's head popped up with the same excitement.

"Papa!" The two cheered in the same eagerness and they scurried to their feet and ran towards me.

"Wait," I started to explain that I wasn't their father or papa, but they didn't seem to listen. They held their arms stretched out towards me ready to jump me, but then two figures swung down from the trees fast enough to where I couldn't make out their faces, and snatched the three little ones, and was gone. There little screams wrung in my ears and I instinctively ran over to where they stood and looked up into the branches, and canopy of leaves. They all were up there safe! Thank Mahal. Each one one on a different branch swinging their legs, and giggling, and covering their mouths with their little hands. As if they knew something I didn't, and they did.

The two that kidnapped the little ones dropped down to the forest floor. I saw they were dwarves, sort of, except they had pointed ears like a hobbit, and were just young teenagers. One looked exactly like me when I was at that age. Pale blue eyes, and long ash brown hair with no gray in it. The other had long blonde hair with warm brown eyes that reminded me of Bilbo's.

They both pointed their wooden swords at me with smirks on their faces.

"You're trapped, father." Playfully hissed the blonde one. These two thought I was their father as well.

"Yahhhh!"

"Ahhhhh!"

Two more yells filled the air, and two more figures came charging out the woods, except these figures were hobbits wearing dwarf helmets. Too large for their heads and they held wooden swords. They ran up and stood next to me and one said with a hobbit accent,

"Don't worry pop, we can take those two any day."

"You two ought to feel cowardly, taking up an old man by himself, but now we're here to even everything out." Said the other one.

The two dwarves laughed and the brown haired one teased,

"Moro your head doesn't even fit your helmet."

"So! I can still swing my sword! See!" The little hobbit spun around blindly with his wooden sword. I jumped back to dodge while the other one didn't have the speed to move out of the way.

"Ow!" Hollered the other hobbit hopping up and down on one leg. "That's my leg you hit there!"

"Sorry Milo, I didn't mean to, honest."

When Milo was done rubbing his leg he dropped his sword in a grunt and charged at Moro, and tackled him to the ground.

The two dwarves laughed, along with the little ones in the tree as they watched the two wrestle.

"Alright, alright." Said a new familiar voice. I looked over and saw my nephew Fili, except he was older. His beard longer with tints of gray, and he held himself like that of an mature man.

"Fili!" I gasped and he looked at me with a wink.

"Now," he said stepping closer with his arms swinging at his sides, "You two best stop fighting each other and remember the real enemy."

The two hobbits released each other and shared mischievous grins. Then they both bolted up in a roar and tackled down the other two dwarves in surprise. I walked over to Fili, his eyes were preoccupied in the sight, but I still asked,

"Fili, where are we?"

He blinked and looked at me with a cocked brow,

"We just in the heart of the woods, don't worry we're not too far gone. I told Bilbo where we would be."

"Bilbo?" Fili talked with such casualness as if everything was where it should. No, this was definitely not where things were left.

"Where are the others?" I asked wondering about the rest of the company, and Kili.

He smirked slightly, his eyes never everting from the little tussle, and replied,

"Kili and them are just about to ambush us this instant."

And as sure as his word, Kili and "them" jumped down from the trees. It was all the little ones from earlier and Kili in the middle.

He smiled and pointed at me and said,

"There he is, attack your old man!"

The four little toddlers ran up at me with roars and giggles and actually managed to tackle me to the forest floor.

"I got you, papa!"

"Rawr!"

They crawled all over me, and I couldn't help but grin with them. Their warm spirits reached my own. I've long forgotten about these spirits.

The little ones brought their heads to mine and rubbed them on me and one said,

"We love, papa."

The the realization hit me, these little ones, all of them, were my own, even though that made absolutely no sense.

"Someone give me a hand here?" Asked a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Bilbo Baggins. He was older now, his usual golden curls had streaks of gray through them. He held two little ones in his arms. Both looked oddly similar to just how Kili and Fili looked like at that age. Strapped to his back was another little one, but he was just a babe who was staring off into the sky. Three more little ones stood before him, and they messily ran over to the rest of the group.

Kili and Fili ran over to Bilbo and Kili teased,

"Hello mother dearest, you look as lovely as a midsummer's-"

Mother dearest?

"Don't want to hear it," said Bilbo depositing the two little ones in his arms to Kili, and Bilbo then scolded Fili, "I thought I told you all not to be out too long. The picnic dishes are getting too warm."

"You're right, sorry mother dearest." Apologized Fili, taking the baby off of Bilbo's back and Bilbo simply rolled his eyes.

"Come now children!" Called Bilbo, "the picnic will probably be stolen if we don't hurry back."

The children hurriedly gathered together and headed off with Fili and Kili as their guide. I finally saw all the little ones together and counted 14! Bilbo walked over to me with a grin.

"Bilbo?-" I started to ask but he hushed me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me off to the side with him.

"Bilbo?"

"Shh!" He scolded and looked over from behind the tree and added, "Wait til they've gone."

We waited in silence, and with oddly close proximity. His hands rested on my chest, and his face was only inches from mine. I watched his fixed gaze slowly come back to me, and a faint blush rise to his cheeks.

"Um... Thorin." He whispered. I saw his lips slightly quiver, and he bit down on them. The sight had me thinking about feeling his lips on mine. Tempting it was for his lips were so close. He looked down as he added,

"Remember when you told me that wh-when I felt ready that I could ask. Well I feel completely recovered from having Tayt, and now..."

He eyes met mine, half lidded, and he leaned closer until our lips met in a single kiss.

"I want another baby." He whispered and he then pressed his lips harder onto mine. My mind ran a thousand miles per second, I hadn't any clue where or how I got here, but I will let it happen. Bilbo's fingers combed into my hair and then his arms wrapped around my neck. My hands traveled up his sides, and met with his buttocks. I hoisted him up to deepen the kiss, and his lips parted with mine and our tongues entangled for dominance. Bilbo was easy, and let my tongue explore his wet cavern.

I moved Bilbo and pressed his back against the tree. He moaned and his hands trailed down to my shoulders and pushed down into my shirt.

"Thorin." He moaned. His hand went to the seam of my pants and he tugged them down. He broke away from the kiss and before I could protest he was kneeling down in front of me. I saw my own erection quite clearly through my thin pants.

Bilbo removed my pants quickly, as if he's did this many tines before which is clear by the number of children.

He looked at my erection and stuck his tongue out and licked my shaft from underneath to the tip. Waves of pleasure and excitement shot through me, and the anticipation grew as he slowly traced his lips with my tip before his mouth finally closed around it and sucked. He went inch by inch. It was agonizing as his head bobbed back and forth.

"Bilbo." I grunted, "Why do you torture me?"

His hand gripped the base and squeezed rhythmically in response.

I felt close; Bilbo was skilled at this. Waves of pleasure rolled up and down my spine as Bilbo went further and further until he deep throated me completely and when he went back, he grazed his teeth over my shaft. I braced myself, pressing my hands against the tree to hold myself steady for when I came. He repeated this only a few more times before I finally orgasmed. Only a few moments later my seed spilt into his mouth that he swallowed down quickly and commented,

"If only you knew how well you tasted Thorin Oakenshield."

I was surprised to hear such a dirty statement come out of the hobbit's mouth. The entire journey he hardly became angered and when he did he never said any curses.

He stood up slowly and his hands pulled off my tunic over my head and tossed it away.

"Bilbo," I exhaled, "You're really talented at... that."

He actually blushed and modestly smiled as his hand went to his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant.

"I came prepared." He said proudly, and then he went to unbutton his shirt. I stopped him, wanting to do it myself. The sight of Bilbo's chest, he was broader than I had imagined, but that's only to expect after having half dwarf and hobbit children. I pulled off his shirt, and saw a few stretch marks on his lower abdomen. My fingers traced over them, entranced by the thought that Bilbo had bared my children, our children.

This is all too good to be true.

He took my hands and that's when I noticed the matching golden band. He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it, and he leaned over to my ear and whispered,

"Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours."

He pulled back, our noses brushing, and our lips connected again as we lowered to the ground. Bilbo was straddling me as we kissed. My hands ran through his soft curls, and trailed lower. His erection rubbed against my abdomen, and mine on his rear. He still wore his loose trousers that were the only thing in the way.

Bilbo pulled away suddenly, and he nervously whispered,

"Um Thorin, could I be on the bottom. I-I heard it'll increase chances of um conceiving."

It was an adorable request, which I gladly granted with a kiss on his cheek.

We rolled over and he and I were both ready. I pulled off his pants and grabbed the lubricant and generously put some on.

"I'm ready." He informed me, "Thorin, please."

I put my head at his puckered entrance, and looked at him to double check. His face was at ease with anticipation in his eyes which told me he couldn't be more prepared. I pressed my head in his entrance and felt the walls of his arse tightly encase my member. The amounts of pleasure were unbearable to hold back my greed. I pushed in deeper and deeper, treasuring the feeling of the warmth insides of Bilbo Baggins. Once I gotten myself completely in him, I pulled back only half way and then thrust forward and hit a certain spot which in response made Bilbo moan,

"UuuAhhhnn, right there, again."

Bilbo's grunts alone were enough to power me to work at hitting the spot again and again. I watched Bilbo through half lidded eyes as his face darkened in shades of red, and beads if sweat stained his hair. His eyes were closed, his hands clung to my shoulders, his head laid back and rolled back and forth on the gentle forest floor, and moans escaped his mouth, growing louder and louder along with mine.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! AH, AH!"

Faster, Thorin, faster!" Bilbo demanded in a moan, his nails digging into my back.

"Ah! AH! AHN!" Bilbo moaned loudly driving me mad.

"C-close!" He yelled.

The pleasures were becoming too much for me, and I cried out as my body stiffened and my back arched. Bilbo's cry mixed with mine and I deeply wished I could've seen what he looked like with so much pleasure taking over him. I felt myself slip into my own mind as my body froze and I felt tingling in my lower abdomen, and felt my seed spill into him.

* * *

><p>I felt as if I had fallen back into my own body. I groaned as I took in where I was, and realized it was all only a dream.<p>

I rolled off my stomach and found my trousers soiled from what the vivid dream had caused. I sighed miserably at the sight and cursed that dream for putting me in this position. How could I, son of Thrain, son of Thror, have a dream like such about a certain member of the company.

I looked ahead of me and saw the still sleeping hobbit in between my nephews, just where they should be. The rest of company was resting soundlessly, and it had seemed my dream went unnoticed which only left me with my mess to handle.

"Thorin?" I heard a voice and my head whirled quickly to see Bofur. I felt heat rise to my face in embarrassment, had he seen or heard what had happened?

"Bofur, what is it?" I asked slowly trying to keep my tone from revealing anything.

"I was checkin on ya," he admitted, "I heard ya dream, cryin out Mr. Bilbo's name you were. But I always knew you had a special place for him in ya. I won't mention anythin though to no one, but if ya need anythin I'm here."

He smiled and I couldn't be more appreciative of the dwarf being the one on watch duty. If any of the others would've heard, they would have most definitely not reacted the way Bofur did.

I shook my head and said,

"I don't need anything, Bofur, you take off watch, I'll do it now."

Bofur smiled appreciatively and thanked as he headed off to his sleeping mat. I got up, cleaned up my mat and tucked it away, disposed of my trousers for new ones before I settled against a rock and watched over the snoring company. When my gaze fell on Bilbo my mind went back to that damned dream. I thought about the pleasure, and then the stretch marks, and the little ones; Our little ones, and their warm spirits. The thought caused a small amused sigh escape my nostrils. My mother once told me a dream is a wish the heart makes. If there is truth in that statement, then my heart is extremely horny.

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS!<strong>

**The Children from Oldest to Youngest**

**Marroc**

**Madoc**

**Moro **

**Milo **

**Dorlin**

**Morlin**

**Thosco**

**Fosco**

**Gimond**

**Hamson & Hobson (twins)**

**Kilond**

**Calond**

**Tayt**

**What a bunch; And Thorin and Bilbo still want more! Guess that's love for ya! **

**Review for more!**

**And thanks for reading!**


End file.
